Zone War
|} Zone War - is a 2D Side Scroll/''Platform Shooter'' developed by Frostier ''for Android Platform. The game have at least three edition: Free, Ads, and Premium. The '''Free version' only let the player to play the first episode with limited weapons and POWs, but without ads. The Ads version include the full game, but with some locked content and ads. In order to unlock it, the player must pay some ZoneCash or buy the Premium version. While the Premium version is the full game, like the Ads version but without ads and locked content Gameplay Mechanics Like other Side Scroll Shooter or Platform Shooter game, Zone War use some Basic Movements like Moving, Jumping, and Shooting. Shooting is the main gameplay of Zone War. The POWs System is a unique gameplay that present in Zone War, it act more like Secondary weapon or Power-up. The player can spend their earned ZoneCash at the Zone co. for goods like POWs, Weapons, Ammos, and many more. While in battlefield, the player will allowed to explore the map to finds some secrets. Secrets is a hidden place that if founded by the player, he/she will receive some random or rare rewards. The rewards could be weapons, ammos, POWs, or materials. Materials is the things that we use for Crafting. Crafting can be useful, especially for player that don't have much money to buy weapons or have so many materials in his/her inventory. There are three difficulty levels in Zone War, it's Don't touch me, Challenge me, and Hit me!!! The Don't touch me difficulty level is designed for they that are new to gaming. In this difficulty level, the player will encounter fewer enemies (most of them are weak enemies), and fewer rare secrets. While the Challenge me difficulty level is only for they that want some challenge and treasure. In this difficulty level, enemy appear to be stronger (a bit) and more rare and random secrets. And the hardest difficulty, Hit me!!! is only for extreme player that really want extreme chellange. In this difficulty level, the player will face few weak enemies, more strong enemies, and less random chest (not secret). The player will rewarded a star after finishing/completing a Zone with a difficulty. One star for Don't touch me, two stars for Challenge me, and three stars for Hit me!!! Intro A poor farmer wakeup in 03.00 AM for a quick sandwhich. Just few second before he finish his sanwhich, he hear someone knocking his door. He open the door and surprised, the man that knocked the door is a lost traveler that almost killed by Zonebies. The traveler says "They... they... they are coming!". The ZoneGuy (other name to the poor farmer) replies "Who are they?". Then the traveler is dead. The ZoneGuy go back inside, eat his sandwhich, take his pistol and frying pan, and go to the forest to find out what happened. Then the game start Episodes List These episodes can still be changed during the development, the episodes are: * Episode 1 - First Night, is when the story start * Episode 2 - Night at the Hometown, is when the ZoneGuy arriva in a village (named "Hometown") and must defend it from the undead * Episode 3 - Forest Fortress, is where the ZoneGuy first time fight the Conspirator, and few robots enemies. At the end of episode 3, the ZoneGuy joined Zone co. * Episode 4 - Goes to Downtown, is the episode where the Zone co. planned to shop goods from the Downtown, only to finds out that the Zone co. have other enemy, the S.T.A.R. club/gang * Episode 5 - Most Wanted, together with Most Wanted update. They planned to start other adventure to the Wild West. This episode also feature an "Extra Episode" titled "Wild Seas". This episode is about the Zone co. returning from Wild West using pirate ship, fighting pirate undead and Giant Octopus (as boss) * Episode 6 - I miss Family, is the first episode that divided into a group. The story is about the ZoneGuy returning to his farmhouse with Lucy and Enggie, only to find out that his farmhouse is infected. The first part (or group) was the trip from Zone co. to Hometown, the second part was in Hometown itsef, the third part (Zone 7, 8, 9) was the trip from Hometown to his farmhouse, the final part (Zone 10 or the Boss Zone) was in the Farmhouse itself * Episode 7 - All hands on deck, is the episode where the trio (ZoneGuy, Lucy, and Enggie) return to Zone co. This episode also divided into some part (exactly three parts). The first part (include Zone 1, 2, 3) is about the trio returning home. In Zone 3, the trio fight to defend the Zone co. from an assault led by robots. When they enter the Zone co. building, they found everyone is missing, some part of buildings are under fire, and blood splatered on the wall. They also find Roger's broken axe Enggie try to deploy his Water Sentry (Sentry that fire waters). The second part is about other adventure to find the missing Zone co. members, this part contains Zone 4, 5, 6, 7. At the end of Zone 7, they found Roger using new optical mask. Enggie and Lucy decide to stay there. While the last part is about the operation " The Intelliegence Alert". The ZoneGuy receive calls from Natascha (just after Zone 8 start) telling him that the other members (of Zone co.) are safe and will be back soon * Episode 8 - Flying Dispenser Trial, after all Zone co. members are back, they decide to not doing anything this week (or let's just call it "Holiday"). The Engineer have a prototype that need to be tested, and the ZoneGuy is selected to be the tester. By this, he announce to all Zone co. member that he will test his new prototype, the Jet Pack, soon called by Ryan "The Flying Dispenser". After finishing this episode, the 'Flying Dispenser' itself will be available in the shop for purchase More later... Characters ZoneGuy - A poor farmer wo is then become hero and quite popular in Downtown - Upcomming episode 4. And to a club or gangster called S.T.A.R. now hostile to Zone co. Ryan - Youngest, and rudest (but also care if someone fights. Or just crush them especially parties! Like baseball thingy and sometime rushing the Heavy wepons dude, Nikolai or Russell. He have quite or bit love interest to Lucy but not so because he call her greeds especially for baseball balls or other stuff, mostly soda and comics or other lazy lifestyle Nikolai Russell - The fatter and only known last or surname is the heavy weapons dude/guy who is love eating or just listening to music or news on radio. His favorite meal was Sandvvhich just like the ZoneGuy. Also this why he hates Ryan because somtimes he troll him by giving his meal with Volcano Sauce. Roger try to hint him but he dont understand to his grunts so he just eat that and pointing his finger to Ryan, and wow! Hot situation like this, but thanks to Enggie's Grand Sentry (the bigger and the old one, posiblity his first creation with the most upgrades, soon destroyed by enemy spies, this couldn't be stopped because it's story related, the player also can't kill the spy, maybe some but mostly not, just before he Sap the Sentry) Pyro/'Roger' - Is one of Zone co. member that love to play with fire (could be the only, but sometime it's seen Ryan playing with fire, only with Trolling purposes). He seems already have good realitionship with the Engineer, sometime also chat to the ZoneGuy. Enggie also know that his pobhia or his insanity to flower, unicorn, Lolly, Rainbows, and other. He also make their own variant, a bobblehead alike dolls, and believing that they are live. The Enggie know this, by telling "I know what you see..." while in memorial to his lost Grand Sentry, but it seem in the next morning, he build the number #2, but soon destroyed by Ryan's prototype, helped by Germany Doctor/Medics. He also have his part of skins are burned, he also can't talk and just grunting (In an episods "I miss Family", after that's episode, just after knowing that's the bots are helding a Frontier Assault, in Zone 4 or 5 when they arrive at Zone co. They saw an oil, spoiled ones, and Pyro's bloody fire axe, and he is missing. Soon as he arrive at Zone co. He equip a new helmet with burned skull avarar inside and decide to unequip that. That's time, he also speak better (like ho! for Go! and howhup? for whatsup?, etc). He also wear more bright red costume, with less time of the Unicorn striking his brains parties.. Boy '''- the old and half hippie sniper with his iconic Laser Crossbows, and Sniper rifle. He sometime fight for Lucy only for small thing of Craftings, even only a 2x4 mm Paintball alike ammo, or just a battery for his Laser Crosbows (Laser was only cosmetic and for better Fine Aiming), you can also craft it one at Zone co. with rare materials such from secret chests, or while on adventure on upcomming Episode 5 - I miss Family, or potentially Episode 6 - I miss Zone co. (I miss Family was Episode 8, and other updated things), or maybe other name together with title or event update. He wishes that he can get a femme (my joke as femme male, means Female) counterpart as his companyer or girlfriends. '''Enggie/'Eugine '- was born in Texas and cowboys alike appearence is Zone co. member and an Engneer, insane of building a Sentry whole days even nights too! He have a bestfriend explained before, Roger/Pyro. He first discover his name when in memorial in the rooftops with Pyro and introducing their (or maybe during childhood) bobbleheads based dolls. By saying "If I know you better ..." and Pyro relpying "Hiy hame ih (or hi or hee) Hoheh, or means My name is Roger", and Enggie answering "I know what huw (means you) mean, Roger! Or it's only me?" with bit sad face, and Pyro showing his thumb and saying "Hih ahythinh Ih (reed aih, means I) houch hoo, Hih houh hoo ih ;)" or means If there's anything I could do, I could do it ;). And Enggie saying "Yes, get me scrap metal or exact my revenge to this Spy drones..." The Pyro takes his Firethrower (and homemade alike gas tanks just under the weapons, or barrel with shower head alike) and reloading his Flarethrower (official names). And goes to the forest, seem not far from the Forest Fortress ruins, and it seem there are some or small basecamp there for Prof (Robots maker) and other... with yelling "aaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!" And Pyro's iconic laugh "HUahahahahahahahahah!" bit dark, but I think it's cute or funny, hehe! And his insanity too! and accidently just burn the Forest... The Engineer sees and warn the other to gets water Lucy, Natascha, and Ryan heard this first by warning: "Hey, bonk!! fat guy wake up! You too Demonsteer prepare for assault, uhhh... I mean, for water one!" Everyone is bringing water and Michavelli (an italian one) using water pistols. And just starting that's episode (could be or potentially with the announce of Black Pearl Revolver and Gold Platted edition 2.4! And should be this pistol announced together with Most Wanted update or Wild Seas, or Wild Seas together bundled with Most Wanted title update with written notes "Premium only". Rays/'Rex' (Ryan nicked name) - Is a rocket trooper, insanity of Kaboom, rockets, and bathtube duck! Called by Ryan Dock, as a satire to Doctor calls. He and his bestfriend the Mexican Winer or Demoer, he is capable of flying or gliding. Oh, right together with jetpack update, the Z.O.N.E. Jumper, a one time use drop Parachute (unless it's story related, seen Lucy or Ryan bunldle-ling it with some force (of nature, hehe). He also insane of wearing strange looking thingy like punk wigs, bucket, or just a Frying Pan (especially golden one! Ahem! Enough for him... Mexican Demoman/Lost Mercenary/Demoer - is a Wine lover and Dynamites alike insanity and his most quotes "Kaabooooeeeuuom!" or just like or kind of it! Seem talking to Nikolai and Rex, most of time. He also insane of the dance "conga" like walking and music like "boom boom boom" with extra adds, Ka- making it "boom booom boom boom, Ka-boom!" or guitar alike, or just crek or kind of cracks. He also trying to add realitionship but not sure into love or romantic interest, so only close friends; only for greanade bouncing discount, and Rex shouting "You are on the wrong girls are you? Heheh!" and yelling as a reply "It's nothing other than FrRRRRRRRRiiends Rex!!" He also capable of drinking multiple bottle of wine. Or sauce mixed Ryan's version used to Troll him and Nikolai... so far, as I know, anyone else? Lucy '- is the most notable member of Zone co. history, and could be founder. She and Natascha was founded Zone co. (as a notable of game's title too, or early known as ZoneShop or Shopping Zone, and later changed by me). She was also refuse to be called Boss or Manager by telling him/her/whoever it's (mostly Ryan's troll, with bit emotion on her face) "If I really know you! (Ryan) I could be already killed you that time" or to other member "I know this! But, please? Why not making it's everyone led here, or the boss? I'm just assistance and, Natascha was the founder!" Some character shouts "How many for ducks?" or Pyro "Huh? Huhuhhuhu!" or Enggie "We're the boss and everythings free?" or Ryan, "Oh, really? Getting killed like a kid? Huh, no!" Natascha, "what? (fast)" or "huh?". Or just Lucy herself "Yikes." Or deep braeath "huh, huh, huaaah!!" Or just, "fuh" or "phew". Bit angry, but hold it in her "blink" and cute sad "face", ummm yeah! 'Natascha '''- She was (only Russian along with Russell) is a female or girls members acompany-ing Lucy for Zone co. it's also said that Zone co. before was only small bar, weapons too for lost or Trading Mercenary, althrough gangs like S.T.A.R. just turning him or they insane or hates Zone co. as result of approaching him, they simply yelling "I wanna kill you!!!" "Give me you money back, Zone co. scam!", while the ZoneGuy simply or bit don't understand to what they are saying. He aslo give Boy an extra taunt for headshots or bouncing bullets/projectile kills like rotating your rifle with notes: "Watch your back first before doing this!". She is quite tomboys (act like Male) with Love sense or Cares, like when Ryan or other, mostly ZoneGuy missing ammo for weapons (minus throwable melee), she ask for cheap price, and when Lucy hear that, she only response like "huh," or "what? money charge on you, Natascha!" or rarely "Remember, prices at Downtown are high, or it's just caused by boys from the S.T.A.R. with shouts from Ryan (if player hired him, or just rarely, from Macro-contactor device) "Lol, cuz I hates the S.T.A.R.s," or "Give him hell boys!" And ambient or bit sound like a loud there "wohoo" or other! '''Francis, Francais, or Frank (Frankie Spy by Ryan)- is new recruitment, he is a Spy usually working on ID theft or just making an attack strategy (like the assault in episode 10 "Home Base Frontier Assault"). He have europian Grammar and quite dark sound. Sometime wearing headgear like Hackimacki but spy version. He is first seen in last 3 Zones of episode 8, "The Intelliegence Alert" when the ZoneGuy saw someone sneaking the Conspirator/M.A.D. Base. After the ZoneGuy defeat the Robot Squad (boss), he (ZoneGuy) return to Zone co. then a few minutes later, he (Frank) come and joined the Zone co. because they have the same enemy, the Conspirator Ok, more later... Planned Updates and Potentially new Episodes Most Wanted title update - The theme was cowboy alike in desert or wild west. And bundled with extra Episode "Wild Seas" taking place in Pirate themed war. The Enggie seem got an important role in this title update and the Black Pearl Revolver (and 2,2 too) got the ribbon written "HOT" meaning it's a new Featured Weapon(s). And introducing the bounty system that also affect on how many enemy appear on battlefields and also affect difficulty but not the Stars you got in the end of the Zones... Cooldown update - Add weapons that can overheat like Russell's Minigun, and other new Minigun. And Roger's new experimental home made (exactly by Enggie) Flamethrower, that need cooldown too. And a mounted Heavy Machinegun (mostly Gatling, a vulcan or minigun barrel alike, if you don't know) that can only stays there and can't be used in other part of battlefield. Through this is not announced as title updates, it's also change the title screen to "Zone War: Cooldown". As it was spelled "Cool-down" by Ryan, the update also add some cool cosmetics like hats, vests, and other cosmetic based items Fullmoon event update - As part of Halloween (eh, how to write that? Seriously!??) or Halleween, or... uhh! ...skip! It add new enemy, the "Warewolf" and other undead crature and new traps, so be ready with melee weapons... The update also bring new main menu and change the Town background to dead, dark and graveyard alike Town. Also add new POWs or other items, mainly candy and Jack o Latern. Please, I'm litle don't know anything about this event, so correct me, anyone! Frontier Assault title update - Add new episodes (potentially Episode 10 - Home Base..., I little forget about the title, it could be "Home Base Frontier (counterattack) Assault" or similar. Oh, new names! "Home Base Justice (oh, or just skip "Justice") Frontier Asssault" uhh that was explained before so ...skip! Also add new assault rifle and new Super Knockback (not so new... hehehe!) got new notes "HOT" and the boss battle (Zone 10) is the first boss battle that almost all Zone co. members related in this, with Michavelli is missing, but appear in next episode on Go Home section... - More soon...Category:GamesCategory:SeriesCategory:Thingy on the first Game